


To the Ground

by StarFox



Series: The 100 Daemon AU [2]
Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, The 100 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:32:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6502693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarFox/pseuds/StarFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 100 are sent to the ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the Ground

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is just the first couple chapters of my other work, but I liked this beginning story a lot, so I wanted to make it the first on my one-shot series. I will probably delete my other terrible and unfinished story later, so I wanted to stick this one in here. I will be adding a second one shot by the end of today for anyone who read my other story and thought this would be something new! 
> 
> See the introduction to this series for more information
> 
> Daemon list: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1wViQ_15yKlix9b06QZUP8PIeAFy7qSzSzUgdIhC0_FA/edit?usp=sharing

Clarke’s hand slides over the floor of her cell, spreading the charcoal across the surface. The trees in the drawing touch the stars in the sky, brushing the inky blackness in a way that those on the Ark never could. Clarke sighed. Asher wound himself around her arm, purring as a fluffy white cat.

“They will pardon us.” He says, staring unblinkingly into her eyes.

“Maybe.” Clarke responds. Thinking of her father and how he couldn’t even be saved. Asher slides up into her lap and leans on her chest. Loud noises sound from outside her door and they both leap to their feet, Asher suddenly a large serval. The door slams open and two guards come in.

“What is going on?” Clarke yells, as they go to grab her. Asher hisses and swipes at a guard as they try and put a metal loop around his neck. The guard’s dog daemons circle around to force him into the collar. They roughly drag Clarke out the door.

“No, wait!” she yells, resisting. “No. No. It's not my time. I don't turn 18 for another month." The guards say nothing as they continue to drag her away. Clarke brings her arm down and slams it into one of the guard’s chest, breaking free from their grip. Asher quickly flicks between small and large forms, escaping from the loop. Clarke runs down the cat walk and turns a corner, straight into her mother.

“Mom?” Clarke says, unbelieving. “What’s happening?” Abby wraps her arms around her daughter. Galen, Abby’s Macaque Monkey daemon, opens his arms and Asher jumps into them as a small cat.

“Clarke.” Her mother says, grabbing her face with both hand and locking eyes with her. “Clarke, you are not being executed. You're being sent to the ground, all 100 of you.”

“What? But it's not safe. No. No. We get reviewed at 18.” Clarke starts to panic.

“The rules have changed. This gives you a chance to live.” Abby holds Clarke at arm’s length, eyes locked with Clarke’s. “Your instincts will tell you to take care of everybody else first, just like your father, but be careful. I can't lose you, too. I love you so much.” Abby pulls Clarke in closer, Clarke’s tears soaking into her shirt. Clarke gasps into her mom’s shoulder as a tranquilizer dart hits her in the back. Her vision starts to go blurry and she slides to the floor. Asher goes limp in Galen’s arms. She can hear her mom’s voice as she fades out.

“Earth, Clarke. You get to go to Earth.”

*~*

Clarke awoke strapped into a seat. She jerked forward into the belts. Asher was just waking up, a small ermine wrapped around her neck. Looking around, she noticed Wells Jaha sitting next to her. He was looking at her with concern in his eyes. Emera was wrapped around his arm as a garden snake, her small eyes not giving away any emotion.

“Welcome back.” He said, his eyes searching her face.

“Wells, why the hell are you here?” Clarke snapped. She looked around the cabin at the hundred other underage kids, all strapped into seats like she was. The whole structure started to shake.

“When I found out they were sending prisoners to the ground, I got myself arrested. I came for you.” Wells explained. The drop ship began to shake more violently and Asher crawled into Clarkes hair, a small lizard clinging on. Other kid’s daemons were acting similarly, holding tight to their humans in an effort not to be separated. “What was that?” Clarke yelled over the noise.

Wells tightened his grip on the straps and Emera slithered up his sleeve. “That was the atmosphere.”

Suddenly Chancellor Jaha’s voice washed over them from small TV screens stationed around the ship. Jaha looked serious and regal, with his Osprey daemon sitting on his shoulder.

“Prisoners of The Ark, here me now. You've been given a second chance, and as your Chancellor, it is my hope that you see this as not just a chance for you, but a chance for all of us, indeed for mankind itself. We have no idea what is waiting for you down there. If the odds of survival were better, we would've sent others. Frankly, we're sending you because your crimes have made you expendable. Those crimes will be forgiven, your records wiped clean”

The other delinquents started yelling abuse at Wells, for his dad sending them down here. Wells looked straight ahead and didn’t show that he heard them. At the same time, one of the kids across the way from Clarke started unstrapping from his seat.

Wells glanced over at him, gripping the seat even tighter. “You should strap in before the parachutes deploy.” He said, as two more boys got out of their seats to float around in the zero G.

“Hey, you two, stay put if you want to live!” Clarke yelled at them. They ignored her and continued to float around the chamber, their daemons floating around behind them. Jaha’s voice continued to echo around the ship as they fell.

“Mount Weather is life. You must locate those supplies immediately.”

The first boy who left his seat floated over to where Clarke was strapped in. “Hey, you're the traitor who's been in solitary for a year.” Clarke glared at him

“And you're the idiot who wasted a month of oxygen on an illegal spacewalk.”

He just ginned at her and said, “But it was fun. I'm Finn.” He grinned at her again and his daemon, in the shape of a small dog, lolled her tongue out at her as Jaha gave them their last command.

“Your one responsibility is stay alive.”

Wells looked at Clarke again and said, “Retrorockets ought to have fired by now.” Clarke looked around the dingy chamber, everything shaking violently.

“Okay. Everything on this ship is a hundred years old, right? Just give it a second.” She could feel Asher’s tiny claws digging into her scalp as he tried to hang onto her.

Clarke heard Wells take a deep breath beside her. “Clarke, there’s something I have to tell you. I’m sorry I got your father arrested.

“Don’t you talk about my father!” Clarke snapped over the noise of the ship reentering the atmosphere.

“Please,” Wells begged,” I can’t die knowing that you hate me.

Clarke whipped her head around to stare him down. The metal walls were screaming around them.

“They didn’t arrest my father, Wells. They executed him. I DO hate you.”

Everyone around them was screaming and yelling as the ship slammed into the ground. Silence filled the air.

Clarke felt the echoes of the jarring landing in her bones. Asher was trembling in the folds of her hair. Clark lifted her head up and glanced around the room. Everyone was shaking off the landing, looking beaten up. The boy who unbuckled himself first was stirring on the floor, his daemon whimpering. The other two who had been loose were not moving and their daemons were not in sight. She knew what that meant. 

Two kids across from her were silent as they listened. 

“Listen.” The one with the inky hair and a terrified looking monkey attached to his arm said. “No machine hum.”

His friend next to him, wearing a pair of goggles on his head, grinned. “Whoa. That’s a first.” His daemon was a lemur with wide eyes. 

All the delinquents held their breath and listened. Complete silence. It was quickly cut short as they began to unbuckle themselves from the seats. Clarke rushed over to the two boys laying on the floor, Finn already there, looking grim. 

“Are they breathing?” Clarke asked him. He just shook his head. Clarke swore under her breath. Asher let out a low hiss at Finn’s daemon, who at least had the courtesy to look ashamed of herself.

Clarke sighed in frustration. Everything was already getting out of control. Asher was a tiny sparrow, flitting around her head, giving away her anxiety. Her mother’s words came back to her. _Your instincts will tell you to take care of everybody else first, just like your father, but be careful._ A shout sounded from across the room, “The outer door is on the lower level. Let’s go!” _Screw it_ Clarke thought. 

“Stop! No. We can’t just open the doors.” Clark yelled, shoving herself to the front of the group. Everyone was crowding around the door, their daemons clinging to their shoulders or flying high in the air to stay out of the crush of people. Someone Clarke didn’t recognize in a guard uniform, looking much older than 18, was shoving everyone back. His dog daemon, an Australian cattle dog, growled from his side. 

“Hey, just back it up guys.” He said, pushing forward away from the door, preparing to open it. 

Clarke shoved herself in front of everyone, and said, “Stop! The air could be toxic.”

The “guard” raised his eyebrow at her. “If the air is toxic, we’re all dead, anyway.” He started reached for the door handle when from behind the crowd someone said, “Bellamy?”

Bellamy’s head snapped up as a young girl emerged from the crowd. Bellamy smiled and embraced the girl. Her daemon, a small squirrel, ran forward and climbed up his dog’s leg and nibbled his ears. 

“My God, look how big you are.” he said and ruffled her hair. 

The girl smiled a tiny smile, but then took in his appearance. “What the hell are you wearing, a guard’s uniform?” Bellamy’s eyes darkened and his smile looked cemented on his face.

“I, uh, borrowed it to get on the drop ship. Someone has got to keep an eye on you!” he laughed 

Clarke also took in Bellamy’s appearance and noticed he was missing something: the transmitting wristband all the delinquents had been given to send their vitals up to Ark. “Where’s your wristband?” Clarke demanded. The girl spun around and gave Clarke a dirty look.

“Do you mind? I haven’t seen my brother in a year.” There was a moment of silence as the crowd took in that information. Someone shouted from the back, “No one has a brother.”

Another girl towards the front of the group said, “That’s Octavia Blake, the girl they found hidden in the floor.” Octavia‘s eyes narrowed and she balled her fists. Her daemon shifted into a snarling dog as Octavia lunged toward the girl who had spoken. Bellamy was fast to grab her and hold her back. 

“Octavia, Octavia, no. Let’s give them something else to remember you by.” Octavia calmed and turned back towards her brother.

“Yeah? Like what?” Bellamy grinned at her and placed a hand on the drop ship’s door handle. 

“Like being the first person on the ground in a hundred years.”

Clarke watched as he pulled the handle. The big metal door opened and a rush of fresh air swirled around the room. Clarke took a big breath, savoring the sweetness of the air. Asher squawked at the bright light streaming in and Clarke covered her eyes. The green-tinged sunlight was blinding. When her eyes adjusted, she watched as Octavia took small steps into the outside world. Her daemon, still a squirrel, perched on her shoulder. She took a hesitant, but solid step into the dirt and took a deep breath of the fresh air. Her daemon immediately burst from her shoulder, a giant golden bird with sharp talons and dark piercing eyes. He flew a lap around the clearing, screeching loudly in joy. Octavia punched her fist in the air and yelled, “We’re back, bitches!”

**Author's Note:**

> Have a suggestion or request for a scene/AU/pairing/etc? Please leave it in the comments! :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
